El latir de un corazón
by mikan-chan18
Summary: un lugar donde el ser humano no tiene corazon hasta determinada edad ¿que sucederia si te enviasen uno equivicado? Pesimo sumari lo se pero se me da mal el resumen porfa denle una oportunidad y pasen a leer


**HOLA a tods mis poquitos lectores estoy aqui con otra historia rara rara y no muy larga hecha y dedicada a mi maravillosa onee-sama Lizet rayo **

**truillo o como se la conoce por aqui sakuraliz23 una gran autora para los que no la conozcan. En realidad esta histora aprobeche y la presente a un **

**concurso de la escuela pero parece que no soy muy buena y no gane TT pero bueno yo seguire escribiendo espero que disfruten leyendo la historia **

**de esta pequeña principiante y no olviden dejar review que de verdad me hacen muy muy feliz y es lo unico que me anima a escribir ahora si las **

**dejo con la narración.**

**los personages no me pertenecen sino que son de CLAM** _(en realidad esta historia no fue echa con sakura pero la adapte un poco para subirla)_

* * *

**El latir de un corazón**

Todo ser humano nace completo, con nariz, boca, orejas, cerebro, estómago, pulmones, riñones, etc. Nacemos completos y sin corazón. La humanidad

haevolucionado de tal forma que hasta los dieciséis no tenemos corazón, sabemos que nuestro organismo y el sistema lo organizaron así para evitarnos

dolor, al no tener corazón no sentimos la tristeza, la ira, la envidia, el dolor… pero tampoco el amor, la felicidad, la alegría, la dicha y mucho más que no

comprendemos hasta los dieciséis, edad en que se nos entrega nuestro pequeño órgano que empieza a latir hasta el momento en que la muerte

silenciosa y antigua venga a buscarnos con los brazos abiertos y nos lleve con ella para sumergirnos en un sueño eterno.

El día amaneció brillante y claro como el agua, presagio de buena suerte y que aseguraba que sería una jornada inolvidable, por fin, después de mucha

espera recibiría mi propio corazón. Estaba tan extasiada o algo similar, pues aún no podía experimentar ninguna emoción propiamente dicha, por lo que

con los nervios a flor de piel, bajé las escaleras con sumo cuidado, no era plan que por un tropezón y las ganas de llegar abajo, me cayese y no llegase a

abrir el esperado paquete.

El salón estaba tenuemente iluminado por la luz que se filtraba a través de una rendija de la ventana, y gracias a ese pequeño resplandor pude apreciar,

que encima de la mesa, un grupo de paquetes se amontonaba formando una pequeña pirámide y justo en la cima, una cajita del tamaño de un joyero

refulgía tranquilamente. Hipnotizada me aproximé hasta llegar a la base de esa montañita, con lentitud me puse de puntillas alargando los brazos para

coger ese pequeño objeto que sostuve delicadamente, como si se tratase de una flor de hilos de azúcar que se podía deshacer al mínimo roce. Descendí

hasta encontrarme sentada en el suelo con la ligera cajita en mi regazo, las manos me temblaban mientras deshacía el lazo que decoraba y sujetaba la

tapa a la estructura principal. Poco a poco retiré lo único que barraba mi paso hacia su contenido y al abrir el paquete completamente, una luz cegadora

invadió toda la estancia y un calor abrasador me rodeó con ternura, sentí como si unos dedos de seda entrasen en mi pecho y lo acariciasen y

bruscamente desapareció todo, la luz, el calor, los dedos, todo, dejando solo una fría y vacía sala, entonces todo mi cuerpo tembló y un lento y

acompasado latido surgió de lo más profundo de mi ser, marcando el inicio de mi verdadera vida. Una sensación inexplicable saturó todos mis sentidos y la

pequeña parte racional que me quedaba la asocio a la felicidad, pero de pronto esta abrumadora alegría ceso, pues recordé las palabras de mis padres

explicando una conexión que debería formarse automáticamente con nuestro corazón, y ahí estaba esa conexión tan especial, la sentía, sí, pero muy lejos

de mi, unida a un palpitar nervioso que no se hallaba en mi pecho.

Mis padres habían despertado hacía un par de horas, nada más levantarse vinieron a felicitarme y a darme la enhorabuena por mi corazón, intenté

sonreírles y no hacer caso a esa extraña sensación de lejanía, pero el rítmico latir de otro corazón lejano no me permitió actuar con normalidad así que

después de debatirme internamente durante unos minutos conté todo lo que me pasaba a las primeras personas que me habían visto llegar al mundo,

después de mucho hablar, pensar y discutir los tres llegamos a la misma conclusión; era victima de un error de envió. Al mismo tiempo que yo tenia el

maravilloso órgano de otra persona, ésta tenia el mio. Las cosas no podían quedar así por lo que tras hacer las maletas, coger dinero y otros objetos me

encontraba saliendo por la puerta de mi casa, mirando un cielo azul adornado con un bello sol dorado que iluminaba el largo camino que me quedaba por

delante hasta llegar a la capital, lugar en el que nacen todos los corazones, antes de ser enviados a sus respectivos dueños. El camino era largo y

cansado, pero tenía una sensación de libertad que jamás había experimentado. A medida que avanzaba, nuevas sensaciones se presentaban ante mí y

poco a poco empecé a comprender el misterio que se hallaba en mi caja torácica. Cuando mis padres explicaron que cada persona tiene una conexión

única no se equivocaron en ningún momento, pues muchas veces mi pulso aumentaba de ritmo sin ninguna necesidad física o emocional, lo único que

podía pensar en esos casos era que el verdadero dueño de ese núcleo vital se encontraba nervioso, feliz, ansioso… y tenia la esperanza de que a dicha

persona le sucediese lo mismo, pero expresando mis sentimientos, naturalmente yo aún no sabía cuanta razón había llegado a tener.

La última noche antes de llegar, dormí a la intemperie, admirando las estrellas con toda su magnitud, brillantes estelas en la oscura noche, firmes en su

posición, jamás nos traicionarán, siempre están allí arriba en el firmamento y aunque estén tan lejanas, sientes que si alzas un brazo podrás acariciar

esos bellos astros con la punta de los dedos, y con ese pensamiento caí en los brazos de Morfeo: transportándome a un hermoso sueño bañado de luz

blanca y pura: justo en medio un corazón palpitante me llamaba a gritos, me acerqué para tocarlo y antes de poder rozarlo, unos brazos lo rodearon con

cariño como si le perteneciese. En ese preciso instante desperté por el trinar de los pájaros anunciando el amanecer. Por fin ese era el último día de mi

viaje o eso creí, después de caminar unas cuantas horas, llegué a las puertas de la capital. Un tumulto de gente corriendo de aquí para allí, estridentes

sonidos por todos lados y multitud de colores sin sentido extendidos a lo largo de las calles, edificios, personas y objetos. La capital era un lugar único, y

aunque me apetecía muchísimo recorrer cada rincón, mi meta no era esa, así que mediante indicaciones conseguí hallar el lugar que deseaba: el sitio del

que procedían todos los sentimientos del mundo, el lugar en el que te creaban y designaban tu corazón. Entré con las manos sudorosas y paso inestable

acercándome al mostrador; a mi lado un joven se encontraba en el mismo estado que yo. Automáticamente le cogí simpatía aún sabiendo que no le

conocería jamás y que aquello se me olvidaría en unos días o eso creí pues su voz se unió a la mía diciendo una misma frase-

Disculpe vengo a reclamar un error en el envió de corazón – nuestras miradas se cruzaron de inmediato y me vi observando dos orbes casi doradas al

mismo tiempo que un lazo inquebrantable se creó entre nosotros sin que supiésemos nada. Justo cuando iba a decir algo para poder conocer un poco a

ese joven, la voz del recepcionista llamó nuestra atención-

El jefe los atenderá a ambos suban al último piso por favor- El lazo se rompió y ambos volvimos a la realidad, sin decir una sola palabra llegamos a la

última planta, las puertas se abrieron y ante nosotros un viejecito de larga y blanca barba se encontraba sentado en un cómodo sofá mirando al infinito

con absoluta sabiduría –

-Pasad no os quedéis en la puerta.

Lentamente nos aproximamos hasta quedar delante de él a unos escasos metros.

- Me han explicado vuestro caso, creo que ya habréis llegado a la misma conclusión, pero por si acaso os presento; Sakura la persona a tu lado es

Shaoran, Shaoran te presento a Sakura antes erais dos desconocidos ahora compartís una carga y es el tener el corazón de la otra persona. El porque sé

vuestros nombres no importa y el hecho de que sepa que tenéis el corazón intercambiado tampoco. Aquí lo único imprescindible es el hecho, de que

queréis recuperar lo que es vuestro y yo sé cómo podéis hacerlo. Tras decir esto, ambos tragamos pesadamente, ¿por fin seriamos libres? Esa era

nuestra pregunta. Un latir nervioso aleteaba en mi pecho reflejando los sentimientos del joven a mi lado.-

- Debéis crear un vínculo con el corazón de la otra persona y para ello emprenderéis un viaje juntos hasta el monte Afatider que hallareis si cruzáis el país,

pero recordad tenéis que ir juntos o jamás podréis intercambiar vuestro órgano vital, y ahora marchaos y empezad este largo viaje.

Salimos de la sala pensativos, y cómo si nuestros pasos fuesen guiados por una mano invisible, ambos nos giramos quedando cara a cara.

Hasta ese entonces no me había fijado en él pues me era indiferente. Pero en ese momento le observé, le miré detenidamente y quedé cautivada. Ante

mi se alzaba majestuoso y bellísimo un joven de cabello castaño como el de un roble sedoso y brillante con finos reflejos dorados al igual que finas hebras

de oro, iluminadas por la luz del sol. En lugar de ojos tenia un espejo del ámbar más puro formado a través de siglos y siglos con paciencia y esmero cómo

si toda la naturaleza se hubiese puesto de acuerdo para crear el reflejo perfecto para que un alma dulce y poderosa tuviese una salida a ese mundo que

nos rodeaba. Su mandíbula fuerte y ancha marcaba unos pómulos perfectos y la nariz de puente curvo le añadían a su aspecto una elegancia hechizante

mientras que sus labios representantes del pecado se curvaban en una bella sonrisa que exhibía sin pudor. El torso trabajado destacaba enmarcado por

las espaldas anchas que con facilidad sostenían el peso central de un cuerpo increíble y perfectamente equilibrado. De pronto desperté de mi ensoñación

pues un latido nervioso se extendía por todo mi pecho. Enseguida aparté la mirada avergonzada, consciente de que ese latir era una respuesta al que yo

había empezado en el interior de su tórax; una timidez desconocida se apoderó de nosotros, pero nuestro viaje era largo y quedaba mucho por delante,

ambos lo sabíamos, así que el silencio se rompió con su voz fuerte y aterciopelada ligeramente ronca en ocasiones.

- Encantado de conocerte mi querida compañera y portadora de mi vida- sin poder evitarlo sonreí ante el comentario antes de contestarle.

- Igualmente dueño de mi existencia.

Una sonrisa cómplice se extendió por nuestro rostro mientras que un latir unísono palpitaba en nuestro interior marcando así el inicio del viaje.

Varias semanas habían transcurrido desde que ambos nos encontramos. Con el pasar de los días conocimos la gran gama de sentimientos que puede

tener el ser humano. Aprendimos a disfrutar la alegría, la tranquilidad de afrontar la timidez y la ira, temer a lo incierto y a amar lo hermoso; pero todo eso

no era nada comparado con el sentimiento desconocido que nos embargaba a los dos cuando accidentalmente nuestros cuerpos se rozaban. Un latir

vergonzoso recorría el cuerpo de Shaoran mostrando mi interior al tiempo que como una respuesta automática mi ser, se agitaba reflejando su estado de

ánimo. Un sentimiento que no supimos identificar hasta que un inminente peligro que nos acechó.

El día se torno oscuro lentamente a medida que nos acercábamos a un estrecho desfiladero, el suelo resbaladizo y frio se extendía bajo nuestros pies de

forma interminable. Teníamos que caminar muy juntos el uno al otro, pues un solo movimiento en falso nos arrojaría al vacío. El estrecho sendero cada vez

se reducía más obligándonos a pegar nuestros cuerpos lentamente. Bajo nuestros pies un lecho de rocas y oscuridad se abría paso ante nosotros. La

pared de roca áspera y sin grietas dificultaba el andar, ya que no daba ningún punto de apoyo, por lo tanto teníamos que vigilar cada trecho de camino

que recorriésemos. Pero debido a un mal paso me caí apoyándome en su espalda, mi reacción fue automática y mientras me separaba de él olvide el

escenario situado a mis espaldas precipitándome al acantilado, nuestras miradas se cruzaron en el preciso instante en que mi cuerpo dejaba de verse, un

latido desbocado se apoderó de mi, sabía que no era mío, pues yo estaba paralizada de terror. Gracias a eso reaccioné a tiempo de cogerme a un

pequeño saliente situado a un poco mas de medio metro del borde del desfiladero, la angustia se hallaba en cada rincón de mi cuerpo estremeciéndolo

mientras discutía por el territorio con la adrenalina, me dolía el corazón, sentía una pena inmensa, un dolor profundo y una agonía indescriptible. Pero lo

peor era el saber que aquellos sentimientos no eran míos sino que pertenecían a Shaoran, las manos empezaban a fallarme, sabía que no soportaría

mucho más y cuando creí todo perdido una mano grande y fuerte me sujeto el brazo alzándome lentamente. Justo cuando volví a ser consciente de donde

estaba, me encontré en el suelo siendo abrazada con desespero por aquella persona que desordenaba todo lo que sentía, pero esa vez no me aparté,

simplemente me deje llevar por el momento.

-Boba no te vuelvas a separar de mi, ¿que hubiese hecho si llegas a caer?- su voz temblaba a la par que su cuerpo, el llanto entrecortaba sus palabras

igual que a mi me impedía hablar, solo me limité a asentir. Poco a poco nos separamos mirándonos con detenimiento. Entonces me llegó a la mente, aquel

sueño que tuve varias semanas atrás. Lo entendí todo, desde el principio yo le pertenecía a él, nunca fui dueña de mi corazón. Despacio y con dulzura

fuimos acercándonos hasta rozar nuestros labios para más tarde unirlos en un beso largo y cargado de significado mientras que nuestros latidos se iban

fundiendo en uno solo fusionando de esa forma dos corazones en uno. Ambos lo comprendimos y al mismo tiempo que el fuego de la pasión nos recorría,

la brisa del entendimiento, nos rodeo con delicadeza. Nunca tuvimos la necesidad de intercambiarnos el corazón ya que en lugar de tener uno propio cada

uno, teníamos un único latido.

El beso terminó, pero la conexión que nos unía seguía intacta, viva en nuestro interior. Compartiendo un mismo ritmo, las palabras no eran necesarias.

Nuestra alma lo había dicho todo. Pero aun así, éstas salieron solas. Coordinadas igual que nuestros sentimientos y expresados en una sola frase que

perduraría eterna a través del viento-

TE AMO.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**HOLA de nuevo que les parecio se aburrieron mucho? espero que no porque yo disfrute escribirla XD bueno dejenme su opinion critica lo que quieran y envien un review que de verdad me hacen muy feliz.**

**y bueno onee-sama te gusto? espero que si bueno FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS (aunque se un poco tarde XD)  
**

**gracias a tods por leerla.  
**

**DEJEN REVIEW  
**


End file.
